Predictable Love Or Is It
by Kitty McGonagall
Summary: A Harry and Ginny fic. Full summary inside the story. Set before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts when he's blamming himself for what happened at the end of his fifth year. Rating for later chapters due to some angst, and a little romance.


Predictable Love Or Is It

Summary: After the his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter returns to the Dursley's. Though this summer is different because of the fact that Harry is blaming himself for what happened to Sirius. At the same time Ginny Weasley has broken up with Dean and starts to fall in love with Harry again and starts to help him realize that he isn't to blame. Will it turn into more than just a friendship?

Chapter One: Letters

Harry sat in his room that his relatives had 'given' him just before his first year at Hogwarts. Since he had returned for the summer holiday his life had become a pure living hell! Though about a week ago, he had received something that had brightened his life slightly. A letter from Ginny Weasley. She had told him about her braking up with Dean for a reason that only girls would understand. Since then they had sent owls back and forth, only at night though. This was to hide the fact that Harry was even communicating with anyone.

So here he was, up well past midnight waiting for Hedwig to return with a letter from Ginny. He had gotten to this was the only thing in his life that he was looking forward to, mainly because he was only let out of his room for his chores and trips to the bathroom.

Just as he was starting to think that Gin, he had started to call her that more and more during the past week or so, wouldn't be writing back tonight he saw Hedwig just outside of his window with a letter from Gin. But there was also an owl from Hogwarts, and one he didn't recognize at all. Letting the three owls in hoping that they would be quiet, he took the letters from them and the two besides Hedwig left. Hedwig's letter was, as expected, Gin's reply to his most recent letter to her. The Hogwarts owl had delivered his OWL scores, and the final was from the Order.

Harry decided that he would look at the other ones later as another Hogwart's owl arrived, as did Pig and Errol. He let the three owls in and once again they deposited what they were carrying on Harry's bed and left, like they hadn't been there at all.

The second Hogwarts owl had delivered something from Hagrid and his Hogwarts letter. Pig had a single parcel from Ron and Hermione, and Errol had their letters.

Harry opened the letter from Gin first, as he was about to when the owls from Hagrid, Ron and Hermione had arrived. The letter was brief compared to some he had gotten from her.

_Harry,_

_I know what you're going to say, and you AREN'T TO BE BLAMED FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO SIRIUS! I know you've been thinking that a lot possibly because of your relations, because you've been locked in your room a lot this summer. You just have to make it a little longer._

_Nothing has been going on here except Hermione freaking out about her OWL results. And her and Ron are now going out! Though she scolded him for not getting very many OWL's._

_Oh yeah, Happy Birthday! _

_Love,_

_Gin_

Harry stared at the thing she had put above her name and freaked out a little. Pushing that thought from his mind he opened Hagrid's letter, very short and simple.

_Happy Birthday Harry!_

_Best wishes from,_

_Hagrid_

Shaking his head Harry picked up Ron's letter, trying to leave the Hogwarts letters for last, as well as the one from the order.

_Hey Harry,_

_Hermione is driving me mad! Won't stop talking about her OWL's and how she didn't get a perfect score, so I got her to be quiet when I told her that she more than likely still got the highest score out of our year. And we're going out now._

_Just glad she stopped talking about Vicky every five seconds! Was started to become annoying, not that I was jealous!_

_Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

'Typical Ron.' Harry thought as he set Ron's letter down on top of Hagrid's, but Gin's was a pile on it's own. Harry stared at it for a second as he got an odd feeling in his gut before turning to Hermione's letter.

_Harry,_

_I can't believe it! I didn't get a perfect on my OWL's! Though Ron convinced me that I still did way better than some others would. Have you gotten your results yet? _

_Ron more than likely told you that we're now going out. Though he only just admitted that he has liked me since our first year. _

_Happy Birthday, Harry!_

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Shaking his head again Harry picked up the letter from the order, well Moody.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. You won't have to stay with the muggles anymore for this summer. Mr. Weasley and his kids, Fred and George, are going to get you at some point tomorrow, day after your 16. _

_Moody_

'This is great! No more dealing with the Dursley's!' Harry thought as he secretly hoped that next summer he would be able to keep from going to the Dursley's. Knowing it wasn't good to hope he opened the Hogwarts letter, not his OWL results and it read.

_Term starts on September first. Students must catch the Hogwarts Express at 11am to get to Hogwarts._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Harry looked at his list of books and saw that he didn't have to take Divination, he must have failed misserably. But he was taking the NEWT level Potions! In a rush he dropped that letter and opened the one with his OWL results.

_The following is the OWL examination results for Mr. Harry Potter._

_Potions...A_

_Transfiguration...A_

_Care of Magical Creatures...O_

_Charms...O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts...O_

_Herbology...A_

_Divination...P_

_Astonomy...A_

Harry couldn't believe it. He had gotten only one Poor, four Acceptable, and three Outstanding! Much better than he had expected. After looking over each letter again he placed them in his trunk and made sure everything was there before he went to bed.


End file.
